


Scions and Stars

by seekingjets



Series: Azimuth [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mech Preg, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingjets/pseuds/seekingjets
Summary: “It has come to my attention that there are shades of anarchy descending amongst our troops.”





	Scions and Stars

“It has come to my attention that there are shades of anarchy descending amongst our troops.” Megatron holds wrists firm behind his back, pacing evenly ahead of the soldiers gathered - keeping his chin high to exemplify the manner in which his Decepticons should conduct themselves. “This will not stand. The glory of our future rests in unification. Not just the individual. We fight amongst ourselves for scraps - and our army falls. Can you appreciate this concept?”

He looks to his soldiers, facing them as their leader, the one to guide them towards a universal victory. To a glory stretched across the stars and…

...And Titus is turned the opposite direction. Little body wiggling in excitement like a dance, distracted by the shine of a distant control panel chirping in a far corner. Vesper is asleep, unaware of her creator’s address, the smallest hooks of growing wing-joints flaring as she dreams undisturbed. 

Megatron grunts and leans over the crib railing, sturdy enough to withstand his weight (not to mention fire and laser proof, thank you Shockwave) as he watches the little shapes for a moment. His hefty sigh bringing Titus’ attention back as the round body that was his son spun too quickly. Toppling over like a rock down a hill and letting out a panicked cry once he was unable to right himself.

“No, stop that.” They’re the size of Megatron’s servos now - growing relentless which was good considering how much fuel they consumed. Greedy things, he muses, reaching past the protective field arched above the crib, nudging Titus’ soft frame to the side. Small hands grasp wild at the notches between his finger joints seeking aid. A strong one already, wobbling legs pushing upwards as Titus fought to fix himself with the sturdy help of his parent.

“There you go, focus soldier.” Megatron's tone softens watching the display. The little ones had only just begun to understand they had legs and now this? 

They’d be standing unaided soon, running. And the greatest terror of all: _flying_ eventually. At least Vesper would. Starscream still held onto hope that Titus might be a late bloomer but the more his body took shape, barrel built and heavy, the less likely those chances were. 

Megatron was hardly disappointed, he liked the idea of both. An heir to rule the skies, an heir to command the earth. What more could an emperor want? 

Titus tripped, folding over Megatron’s servo and letting out a bright cackle of amusement for the trouble. The volume waking his sibling and Vesper’s red eyes flashed in irritation - brow molding with displeasure. She looked very much like Starscream at the worst of times and thankfully Megatron had a second hand with which to soothe the small seeker. Letting her bury dull claws in and gnaw at the plated armor with vengeance in mind.

Yes. Very much like Starscream.

“We’ve been having some issue, you know.” He addresses both his children now that their attention is on him. Titus smiling while rubbing his face repeatedly against Megatron’s knuckle - Vesper growling slightly when she lost grip on his wrist. “Vesper you’ve developed a terrible habit of trying to bite your brother. And Titus you continue to hurl things at your sister’s head at night. Neither of which I will stand for, understood?” 

Twin faces let out barks like laughter, staring up at him with mutual faces of incomprehension and utter delight for just the sound of his voice before returning to their entertainment.

“Are you lecturing infants?” Starscream can be deadly silent when he wishes to be, something often forgotten in the wake of his Second's favored boisterous arrivals. Sleek heels tip tapping across the distance until Megatron's field brushes and merges with the other's presence. Their sparks reaching for one another as naturally as anything. 

"I'm holding conference." He defends, rubbing Vesper's cheek and doing well to pretend the sudden pinch of underdeveloped mouth plates doesn't bother him. 

When in truth it hurt like a bitch.

"They're babies, they have no idea what you're saying." Starscream mocks but there is warmth in tone as he too grips the crib railing. Observing their rambunctious creations with equal adoration as Megatron. 

"Don't underestimate them." He warns, watching Starscream comfortably reach through the protective field, elongated claws dangling in sight of the twins. Long enough that both Titus and Vesper let out sharp cries, struggling to roll little bodies towards their sire, dragging Megatron's servos along for the ride.

 

They've remained on Cybertron, docked with Iacon while the Nemesis underwent repairs, neither in any rush to leave. Shockwave's tower provided enough space for the crew and gathering faction to regroup. Megatron's own quarters in the spire readied with extravagance for his discharge from the medical bay. 

Weeks have passed and the twins just keep growing. No longer the oblong shapes of wet alloy, but taking shape into Decepticons now aware of their surroundings - emoting in bright chirps and vicious bites. 

Soundwave had supplied both Starscream and he with additional armor for the more sensitive areas of their servos. At first refused until Vesper bite into a sensor ending and Starscream lost feeling of his hand for three days. 

Megatron and he stopped taking Soundwave's suggestions for granted after that. Thankful when the officer brought them a weighted cover for Titus-who now sleeps through the designated rest hours. And a rounded block of rubber for Vesper to chew on-which spared them a great deal of weeping sparkling bites.

All were in relatively good health. The mixing of codes made for some guesswork on the twin's standard temperatures. Seekers needed to be cool while adaptive builds like Megatron ran hot. The intricacies of Vesper's coding required a higher quality of fuel while Titus had gotten sick at anything with additives. Tanks more aligned to Megatron's than Starscream's and it was a battle to keep their feeding organized.

The twins were only just now figuring out they had fingers - but somehow KNEW when their sibling was getting something they were not. But removing them from one another was simply impossible as being out of sight of their sibling only sparked a screeching fit.

Actually, Megatron had to confess, MOST things ignited a screeching fit. That included Starscream when the odd comment was made about "hereditary traits". 

Soundwave was happy to watch the sparklings while Megatron had to chase down his second and bicker until being away from their creations too long inspired a truce. Interesting protocol that, no wonder Soundwave just formatted themself to always carry their offspring...something Megatron considered after Titus managed to slip out of his arms and land in a whining heap on the floor. 

(Thankfully Megatron had been sitting so the fall wasn't too drastic and even more that Starscream had not been present. He made the babbling child, wearing a look of betrayal, a promise to give him whatever he wanted when he was old enough to want things - so long as his sire never learned of the incident.)

"He grew." Starscream held claws over Titus' helm, the shape of which was beginning to form with soft peaks and a wide cranial guard. Little grooves perfect for his seeker parent to pet until the little body was purring (Vesper immediately purring louder like a challenge was issued). 

"They don't stop growing." Megatron hadn't meant it to sound so bitter. They'd only been these palm sized wriggling bitlets for so long, he missed being able to cradle them both in one hand.

"That's sort of the point." Starscream's shoulder brushed his, comforting as the seeker can be, almost looking shy for it. 

Their relationship had taken great strides in such short of time, a dazed feeling for it all. The realization that he wanted Starscream was nowhere near as world shattering as the discovery Starscream reciprocated such desires. 

Now they had a family and no time to truly discover what that meant. His proposal interrupted by the theatrical emergence and since then Starscream has been attentive as any mate. At his side through recovery, tending to their creations (with only minor complaint on the noise and mess). Even taking over duties on Megatron's behalf without being asked. Always better behaved when busy but it was more than that.

Starscream, who was tragically inept at showing affection, seemed to be doing his best to express just that. That he was here for the long haul...not that Megatron really felt they had a choice. Besides, no force in the galaxy could stop him should Starscream lose his mind and try to leave...the improbable thought a invasive and cruel thing.

"You're thinking too hard." 

Megatron has little warning before the weight of a sparkling is pushed into his chest, quick to collect and allow Vesper to slap the insignia of his chest with tiny claws. Meanwhile at his side Starscream struggles with Titus. Larger. Heavier than his sister and enjoying kicking legs at his sire with musical sounds. Starscream hoisted the not-so-little one over his shoulder like a sack of scrap. With a gentle _oof_ and hushed insult to Megatron's code. 

"You're correct." Megatron nods, but keeps his head low so Vesper might swat at his chin. Little body stretched as far as she can manage, pawing curious and playful at her creator's jaw. 

Megatron can feel the song of her spark through their frames. As tangible as the weight of her in hand. The warmth cradled and guarded safely in his arms. She feels like home, like something he's been searching for all his life. They all do now. From Titus' foolish dance when distracted or Vesper's inquisitive expression - to Starscream's proximity making the world feel right. 

Home. 

It's been a long time since anything past a smoldering ruin or a war ship has felt like home. 

"You still with us?" Starscream tilts his helm, Titus trying to grasp at his sire's wings and utterly content in the crude hold.

And oh does his brat look beautiful. Hard lines of polished posture. The glow of his stare both soft and violent as only Starscream can manage. Ever guarded, but always waiting to be invited with affections as Megatron has learned. 

Adoring Starscream meant proving it at every chance, and that was certainly not a task Megatron took lightly.

"You're wearing this stupid look on your face, if you're sick I'll be furious. I'm not taking care of your little monsters unaided." 

"I can promise you, Starscream." Reassures, stepping into the seeker's space. Ducking low for his mouth to brush Starscream's cheek and press the smallest of weight against Titus' back. 

His family guarded in his shadow, safe. His.

"I've never been better."


End file.
